<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where you are, i'll be there too by 101crumbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292256">where you are, i'll be there too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs'>101crumbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all my lives (with you) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hangyul wooseok and eunsang are only mentioned, minipyo if you squint, subtle mention of reincarnation, this is way too cheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo has never felt this warm. Has never been this happy. Has never been this loved.</p><p>It's all thanks to his family.</p><p> </p><p>title from <a href="https://youtu.be/L9ro1KjkJMg">ailee's heaven</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all my lives (with you) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Early Bird Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where you are, i'll be there too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! as you can see, this is part of the early bird round from Summer Bliss, an x1 fic fest. The prompt idea for week #1 was mermaids, and well... i got a little bit carried away, but here we are.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, daddy, look!”</p><p>“What is it, baby?” </p><p>Seungwoo opens his arms to welcome a really tiny Dongpyo before he crashes onto him with a piece of paper, the younger quickly shoving it on his hand. Seungwoo looks down, trying to understand the drawing he’s looking at. He tries, he <em>really</em> tries, but all he can guess is a sea. And a rock. And something that looks like… an island? Yeah, he’s definitely not doing it right, so he ends up giving up as soon as both of them are in the car.</p><p>“What did you do today, baby? What is this?”</p><p>“It’s a mermaid, daddy! We had storytime today. Mr. Kim talked about Ata… Atala…”</p><p>“Atlantis?” </p><p>He tries to help while making sure his son is safe at the back of the vehicle, smile growing bigger as he sees the younger nod with enough strength to break his own neck, tiny hands pointing at the middle of his piece of--- <em>art</em>. SeungWoo assumes there must be something there, even if he seems to be too much of a grown-up to figure it out. <em>Either Yohan is right about this damn job draining my creativity or Wooseok is teaching them impressionism.</em></p><p>Obviously, he chooses the second option.</p><p>The ride home is filled with Dongpyo talking about <em>Atalanta</em> (also called as Atlantis, but Seungwoo would definitely call it Atalanta just for the sake of his child). <em>Mr. Kim said mermaids are still living there, hiding from the rest of the world!! He also said it’s probably better that way, and you know how he’s always right? If Mr. Kim says Atalanta is a good place, and I still haven’t seen Minhee, then I think Minhee must be there!</em></p><p>Ah, right. Minhee. Who is he? No one knows. He and Yohan used to think it was their son’s imaginary friend, but an imaginary friend is supposed to stick around you all the time, and so far this Minhee has been a lion, Draco Malfoy when they watched Harry Potter together, a cloud, a fish and, now, a mermaid. He wonders if they’ll ever get a better accurate description, but all Dongpyo does when they ask is to point at the life form that Minhee is at the moment, so eventually both of them chose to just let it slide.</p><p>Seungwoo has a theory, though. And maybe it’s time Yohan hears about it too.</p><p>———</p><p>It’s four o’clock when Yohan comes back from his job —also at Dongpyo’s school, and the first thing he talks about is the child’s drawing, conveniently placed on their fridge now.</p><p>“Oh, a mermaid! Did you draw that yourself, Pyo?” Seungwoo can’t help the pout that forms on his face. Yohan, being a teacher as well, is just so good with <strike>impressionism</strike> children. </p><p>Dongpyo raises his head from the table where he was busy doing homework, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his dad.</p><p>“Dad!” he almost yells, as if he hasn’t seen him in months. “I draw Minhee, prince of <em>Atalanta</em>! Little crown and all, just like the one you gave me on Halloween!”. Dongpyo climbs onto his dad’s arms, silently asking him for a bunch of kisses. Yohan giggles and, if Seungwoo wouldn’t be madly in love with him already, he’d fall right there.</p><p>Maybe he still does. Everyday.</p><p>It’s not his fault his husband is… well, perfect.</p><p>Soon enough Yohan seems to notice the staring, and it doesn’t take long until he comes closer to the table, kissing Seungwoo’s forehead in the lightest of kisses. Seungwoo feels his heart growing three times its size. Four times even.</p><p>He is so, so, <em>so</em> in love.</p><p>“How was it today, hyung? Mr. Park granted you the leave of absence already or do I have to call Hangyul?”</p><p>Yohan joins them on the table, only after he’s got his strawberry smoothie on hand, and Seungwoo laughs a little bit at the question. The corporate job he has ain’t that bad, but maybe that has to do with the fact that he is married to the CEO’s best friend.</p><p>“I’m free for the rest of the week. Mr. Park was a pain in the-” Yohan glares at him, and his mind goes blank before realization hits him. <em>Right. Pyo.</em> “in the face, but I did the best I could, and it worked. Now I actually have time to finish that demo.”</p><p>Yohan reaches to grab Seungwoo’s hand from his side of the table, and the older lets himself revel on the way the younger’s fingers feel on his own skin. They stare at each other for a few more seconds, minds blank except the other’s eyes, but a voice wakes them up from daydreaming.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>“Yes, Pyodong?” Yohan looks at the younger now, giving him his full attention. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Mr. Kim said it would be good if all of us go to Atalanta,” Dongpyo seems to be really immersed about that topic, since he doesn’t let it go. “Eunsangie wants his own starfish, but Junho thinks we can’t be sure if they would let us in, so everyone got sad.” He pouts.</p><p>“But I told them there’s nothing to worry about since I can talk to Minhee and ask him, so everyone got happy again!”</p><p>“Atlantis seems to be far away, though.” Yohan frowns a little bit, only to tease his son. “What if you get hungry?”</p><p>“I won’t.” Dongpyo sounds really sure about that. “You and daddy will give me a lot of sandwiches, and Minhee will be there! We can eat with him and the king of Atala… Atalantis.”</p><p><em>Atalantis is better than Atalanta,</em> Seungwoo thinks. <em>Maybe he’ll get it right soon.</em></p><p>Afternoon goes by in the blink of an eye, all three of them really involved on the imaginary trip to Atlantis. They play a little bit, eat a little bit, maybe going too overboard when they choose an outfit that is suitable for a long-lost island. It’s a cute habit that Dongpyo has developed since he was three, choosing an outfit for something he really looks forward to. </p><p>It’s so domestic. Seungwoo loves domestic.</p><p>———</p><p>To his delight, Seungwoo is finally able to kiss his husband the way he wants when Dongpyo goes to his room to put on his pajamas. And then he runs; he is the one that has to put their child to sleep today.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>He hears upon his arrival. Dongpyo is rubbing his right eye with one hand, probably tired and really close to falling asleep. Seungwoo chuckles at how adorable he looks.</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>“Do you think I can meet MinHee someday? And maybe breathe underwater like him? With him?”</p><p>Seungwoo let his eyes wander automatically, reaching the picture that is now resting on his son’s nightstand. Yohan would kill him if he breaks the child’s fantasies (not that he wants to himself); Dongpyo always talks about Minhee with such a fondly look he reserves for his parents and Mr. Knuckles only, and he has that dreamy smile of him that no one can go against, so he can’t do anything else but agree.</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t go away for too long. Dad and I would miss you a lot.” His son’s smile grows, nodding eagerly, hugging his stuffed penguin before wrapping himself on the sheets.</p><p>“I won’t, I promise! I’ll just go tonight, and then be back in the morning. Mr. Knuckles can help me if I get lost.” </p><p>Seungwoo kisses his forehead, but Dongpyo still has one more request before the night story of the day begins.</p><p>“Don’t forget the sandwiches. I want him to know what they taste like.”</p><p>———</p><p>“Minhee,” is all Yohan says when Seungwoo comes back to the kitchen minutes later, the older hugging him from behind, kissing his temple and laughing a little bit at his husband’s tone. </p><p>“Um, I kinda have a theory about that.”</p><p>Yohan turns as much as he can to look at him, tilting his head with curiosity and prompting him to keep going. And Seungwoo knows he is not going to like the idea, being the overprotective parent that Yohan has proved to be, but he has to let him know anyway.</p><p>“Remember what my mom said when she met you? That I always mentioned a certain Yohan as a child?” Yohan fully stops now, forming a perfect ‘oh’ with his mouth. Seungwoo desperately wants to kiss it, but he forces himself not to. <em>Yet.</em> “I’m not sure right now, but maybe, just maybe, Dongpyo is like me, you know? It’d make sense since I was his age when I talked about you as a child. I don’t remember when I stopped, though. I just thought you weren’t real, and everyone else was growing up, so I gave up on having a Yohan in my life because it was awkward to talk about it with my very-idiot-and-very-straight-friends”.</p><p>“And then we met at college and you completely forgot about your fantasies with me until mom ratted you out. I get it.” Seungwoo groans and Yohan laughs, bringing back his attention to the dishes. It’s his turn to do the cleaning, after all.</p><p>“You really think that is Dongpyo’s case?”</p><p>“Maybe? I’m not sure.”</p><p>Yohan looks at him again, pout clearly on his face, and Seungwoo can’t find it in himself to avoid kissing it anymore. When they separate, the younger frowns.</p><p>“I can’t believe he is only four and we have to think about a boyfriend already. That Minhee better be a catch or else…”</p><p>“Are you saying you were a catch when I met you?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up. It was love at first sight for us. Third time’s charm and all that cheesy shit.”</p><p>———</p><p>As he hides his face on the crook of Yohan’s neck, the younger giggling as he always does when Seungwoo touches him (even when he touches him on a different way, that being one of the so many things he loves about his husband), it hits him how lucky he is. How lucky they all are.</p><p>It’s a weird thing to think about on bed at 11 pm, but Seungwoo has never been entirely a normal person.</p><p>There are arguments between them, obviously, as it always happens with married couples, and there are some times when Dongpyo acts like he doesn’t have any manners; but usually a kiss and some words from Yohan (or Seungwoo, depending on who’s the one sulking at the moment) is all it takes for a fight to be over. With Dongpyo, he gets instantly happy and well-behaved if someone brings up a movie. Or ice cream. </p><p>He gets tired, they all do, but he has Yohan and he has Dongpyo and he swears he has never been this happy. Not in this life, not in any other life he has had before this one. And yes, even when the corporate job he’s at is draining his creativity, he is still able to work on his music on the side, both his husband and son right there if he needs them to bring color onto his life. It’s worth the wait. Completely.</p><p>He pulls Yohan’s head onto his chest, hand running through the younger’s hair, making small circles. It doesn’t take long for Yohan to start purring, and Seungwoo laughs in satisfaction. He’s so whipped. They both are.</p><p>“G’ night, hyung. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, baby.”</p><p><em>I’m lucky</em>, Seungwoo thinks.</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>
  <em>I’m really lucky.</em>
</p><p>———</p><p>Later that night, Dongpyo finds Minhee in his dreams. They laugh for what seems to be hours.</p><p>Dongpyo is happy. He knows that, no matter how long it takes, they’ll meet each other.</p><p>Just like it happened with his parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think my love for yohan just made seungwoo the softest person in the entire world. sorry not sorry.</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/hwanswow">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>